


Distracted

by happyfacer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, anyway, here you go, i just love them so much and i dont think there's enough love???, this pairing will always be my sweet spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyfacer/pseuds/happyfacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10YL Hibari is being disagreeable and Haru decides to throw him off his game during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Do not mess w me and my 1886.

Haru stepped into Hibari’s office, setting down a pile of things haphazardly on his desk. He was nowhere to be seen, but she knew he was around somewhere. She sighed.   
“Hibari, I have your things here, some papers from Tsuna as well as few new pairs of tonfas with a few adjustments from-” Haru was swept off her feet and was now sitting on the desk, Hibari standing in front of her, hands at her waist, and eyes staring straight at her.  
“You woke me up..” He said, kissing along her neck. She giggled, pushing him off her.  
“You can’t sleep all day, you actually have to do things around here!” She said, sliding off the desk. He pouted a bit and she imitated him.  
“Aw, baby didn’t get his nap?” She said, laughing. He looked at her with an angry expression, but it didn’t reach his eyes.   
“Anyway, you have a meeting soon, so fill these things out and then go. I can do some of the other stuff if you want.” He nodded to her, sitting down in the desk chair. She went to pull over another one, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap.   
“Help me with it then, if you’re going to be so cheeky.” His breath was hot on her neck, but she knew he was doing it on purpose and ignored him.   
“Here, Tsuna needs a few…” She knew he wasn’t listening, as he was just staring at her face and twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.  
“Hey! Pay attention!” She said, pulling her head away from him.  
“What’s in it for me?” He said, yawning.  
“Nothing! It’s a job and it needs to be done!”  
“Then I’m not interested.” He began to stand, but Haru pushed him back down.   
“What do you want then? If you do this paperwork and pay attention in the meeting...” She let him think about it. She seemed to be the only person who knew how to keep his attention, although it was just because she treated him like a baby or a puppy. Do this, you get a reward. But it worked, and she never declined his reward requests.  
“I get a kiss for every piece of paperwork we finish. And I can take you into the meeting with me.” He said. She nodded.  
“Fine! Let’s get started.”

By the time the meeting rolled around, they were 15 minutes late, and Haru looked a little disheveled. Hibari looked fine, but had a smirk on his face as he made his way to his seat.  
“Haru, you may take your leave.” Someone sitting around the table said. She bowed and turned to leave, but Hibari wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back.  
“She get’s to stay here with me.” He said, his voice piercing the room. Any excess noise was silenced.  
“I-I’m sorry sir, but she cannot hear s-some of these things…” One look from Hibari and he trailed off, dropping the issue. There wasn’t a chair for Haru, so she sat on his lap. In the next ten minutes that followed, Haru had an idea. A dangerous idea at that, but an idea that would get Hibari back for making them late and making her look like a fool. She bit her lip and swiveled how she was sitting, moving her self up closer to Hibari’s torso. He flinched a little as her thigh ghosted over his crotch, moving it every now and then when it would look natural. He hissed, and she smiled. She continued kneading him, using her hand when she didn’t need to take notes. She could feel him getting hard underneath her, his body warming up from it’s usual chill. If anyone looked over, she was innocently taking notes as Hibari just stared at the presentation.   
“Mr. Kyouya, what do you think of this idea for the…” As the man was speaking to Hibari, Haru tightened her grip on the growing bulge in his pants, causing him to gulp.   
“It’s terrible. The original idea was…” She was listening to him carefully, and he seemed to be doing well for the amount she was teasing him. When his turn to speak was over, he wrapped on hand around her thigh and creeped it up her skirt underneath the table. As he advanced, so did she. She unbuttoned his pants silently, palming him through his underwear. She was close enough to hear his change of breath, and felt satisfied. Meanwhile, his fingers were rubbing up and down her thighs, only touching her lightly through her stockings and underwear. He was almost fully hard now, and she could feel a wetness coming through her stockings. Hibari obviously felt it as well, and he began stroking her though her two layers. She let out a soft exhale and sharp inhale. She was massaging his dick now, slowly making her way from the base along the shaft as best she could. He grunted lightly, and two turned to look. All that was seen was Haru furiously taking notes now, and Hibari looking a little more distracted than he did a few minutes ago.   
“Anyone have any questions?”   
“I have one, if I may,” Haru said. She knew at once she should have kept her mouth shut. She felt Hibari’s hot breath against her neck and heard a soft chuckle. He started stroking her harder through the stockings, having pushed her underwear to the side.   
“You may.”  
“I was wondering if..” She began speaking, and Hibari’s pace was excruciating, and by the end of her question he had manage to make a hole in her stockings, his fingers now flush on her skin. She finished her question, but now had to pay attention for the answer. She began taking notes, he fingered her clit and she moaned, but quickly covered it with a cough. She pretended to have a coughing fit, then continued on her note taking. Her letters were shakier, and she had to ‘cough’ a few more times before she got in under control. After the question incident, she slid down his boxers just enough that his dick was exposed. He hissed into her ear, and she smiled. She pumped him slowly, but retained a strong grip. He almost choked, his free hand digging into her thigh. He suddenly entered one finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She tried to focus on her notes as much as she could, but could only do so much when he entered a second finger. She started pumping him as much as she could without being obvious, and when she felt him lean against her eagerly she let go. He flinched, digging into her thigh harder. His fingers were still inside her, but had ceased moving. She didn’t mind, as she could walk out of the room looking normal, while he would have to try his best to cover up his erect penis.   
“We’ll have another meeting in three days, and we would really appreciate if you could come as well, Mr. Kyouya.” Hibari nodded, but remained silent. He was too busy trying to shrug off his jacket to put around his waist. Haru stood up, straightening her skirt as she did, and stood at the door watching Hibari struggle. He looked up at her, and she knew that he was severely pissed off. It sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, that chilling look he gave her.   
“Oh, Mr.Kyouya, I’m so sorry if it was too hot in here, you could have the air conditioning in her next time!”   
“I’m fine. Just a little warm.” He walked away from the rest of the men as fast and straight-backed as he could before collapsing outside of the door. They walked to the elevator in silence. The elevator ride was tension filled, as there were cameras there as well as the hallways. As soon as they entered his office, he slammed the door shut and pinned her to the wall.  
“How dare you.” He said, biting her neck. She moaned, tugging off her shirt as he tugged off his.  
“Oh no, am I in trouble?” She cooed, his shoulder blades shifting under her fingers.  
“More than trouble.” He said, tugging off her skirt and stockings.  
“I’m going to bite you to death…” He bit up her shoulder to her neck, fingers back inside her. She laughed at his words, wrapping her legs around his torso.  
“Oh, I doubt that.” She said, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling gently.  
“Do you?” He snickered and slid his pants to the floor and entered her in one fluid motion. She threw her head back, sweat forming along her whole body and his. He wrapped his arms around her and undid her bra, pulling it off and fondling her breasts. He had begun thrusting into her now, watching her hair bounce with every movement. Her hands worked their way around his whole torso, up his abdominals and around to his back, following his spine. They were far from silent, but not loud, just as they needed to be to please each other. Everything was hot and rushed and rough, but they both loved it. He moved them over to his desk chair and sat down. He stopped thrusting now, waiting for Haru to get the message. She let out another laugh, shaking her head and placing her hands on his chest before raising herself up and dropping herself down onto his cock. He bit one of her nipples and played with the other one, groaning as she continued dropping herself onto him. He felt her tighten around his shaft, and he reached one hand down to give her clit a few rubs as she came, riding him until he came as well. She slid off of him and onto his lap, gasping for air. He chuckled and picked her up, laying her, then himself down onto a bed in the backroom, not answering to anyone who knocked.


End file.
